Disipadora de Nubes, invocadora de una sola
by Saya Christopher
Summary: "El talento de disipar las nubes que oscurecen mis pensamientos y mi corazón, es solo un mecanismo para invocar a aquella a la que amo más, la espera solo hace que la anhele más, ella volverá para preparar el cielo por el cual volaremos juntos." TYL


"_El talento de disipar las nubes que oscurecen mis pensamientos y mi corazón, es solo un mecanismo para invocar a aquella a la que amo más, la espera solo hace que la anhele más, ella volverá para preparar el cielo por el cual volaremos juntos."_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **_No me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano… Esta historia está dedicada a **DarkinocensDLT**, espero que te guste *3*

Diálogo: —

Italiano: _italiano._

Flashback: escena separada con puntos (**...**)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Disipadora de Nubes, invocadora de una sola."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I**_

Hibari Kyôya, la nube que protege desde lejos a la familia, aquel que por alguna razón robó su corazón, aquel al que llevaba esperando un año y medio, aquel al que su corazón se negaba a olvidar ¿Regresaría algún día?

…**.**

La nube se encontraba, como todos los días, en aquel despacho que pintaba su vida de monotonía, pero este era un día especial porque una carta nueva había llegado, otra que guardaría en aquella caja de plata con grabados en oro, la que contenía las cartas que todos los días aquella herbívora le enviaba ¿Lo seguiría recordando? ¿Lo seguiría amando? Fue una promesa, lo sabía, pero hacía tanto tiempo que la visión se hacía borrosa, de todas formas cuando veía aquella letra su corazón saltaba de gozo, aunque la carta contuviera líneas insignificantes, por alguna razón no podía tirarlas, le recordaban la extraña sensación de hace años.

_Hace dos años…_

Aquella herbívora había entrado como una tormenta a su despacho en la sede Vongola, atrás de ésta se encontraba Kusakabe. Hibari los observó a ambos, estaban agitados, aún más la castaña que parecía rogarle con la mirada.

— Lo siento, Kyo-_san_. Le dije que usted no quería ver a nadie pero hizo ademán de irse para, luego de que me diera la vuelta, correr y entrar aquí como una tormenta.

Hibari pasó su mirada desde su asistente a la joven que, aunque se veía nerviosa, no parecía intimidada. Dio un largo suspiro y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa para atenderla.

— Pasa, herbívora.

Indudablemente Hibari era más maduro pero mantenía esa difícil personalidad que hacía que la mayoría huyera.

Haru entró indecisa, con la mirada gacha, jugando con las manos. Había pensado mil veces en lo que diría, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, estudiando su rostro para cuando las palabras salieran, se había dicho mil veces qué debía hacer o decir pero cuando vio esos ojos metálicos expectantes por lo que pudiera pronunciar todo su autocontrol se fue al rincón más recóndito de aquel despacho, como si no lo hubiera portado consigo.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, como si el escape de adrenalina la hubiera revivido de repente, se acercó al escritorio y lo golpeó fuertemente, dejando que éste fuera el soporte de su cuerpo por unos segundos.

— Hibari-_san_, usted debe aceptar la responsabilidad. —gritó en contra de todo pronóstico.

— ¿La responsabilidad de qué, herbívora? —preguntó confundido.

— De haberse metido en el corazón de Haru, de no dejarla dormir en las noches por invadir sus pensamientos, de ser tan frío con ella cada vez que la ve, de hacer que su corazón lata como si le estuviera por dar un infarto… Haru lo ama-_desu_.

El azabache la observó enmarcando una ceja ¿Acaso aquella herbívora pensaba que él no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Se levantó de la silla y golpeó de igual manera el escritorio con ambas manos, arrancando un respingo a la joven que levantó los ojos instintivamente. Sus orbes se hundieron en aquel brillo inquebrantable de color chocolate, pegó su frente al de la joven para aún estudiarla, luego se acercó levemente a sus labios, probándolos por primera vez, aquel sabor de la dulce victoria no lo olvidaría jamás.

— Huumm, eres una herbívora, pero eres solo mía. —declaró para luego aprisionarla de nuevo en aquel sentimiento que haría que ésta se hiciera dependiente, ese fue el comienzo de su relación.

* * *

En esos momentos Haru se encontraba sola en su cuarto, más bien el otorgado por el Décimo, pues ella ya no tenía una casa a la cual llamar hogar, todos esos amigos eran su hogar, en especial cierto azabache que le robaba el aliento. Estaba sentada en el escritorio con otra carta más en sus manos. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando su mejor amiga ingresó, ésta simplemente se sentó a los pies de la cama mirándola sin decir palabra alguna. Kyoko lo sabía, aquellos chocolatosos orbes cada día perdían un poco más de su brillo habitual, esperando alguna respuesta a sus cartas enviadas, esperando la noticia de su regreso.

— Haru-_chan_, —llamó en un susurro —, deberías renunciar ya. Tsuna-_kun_… él dice que Hibari-_san_ no va a volver o tal vez lo haga en muchos años. Entiéndelo por favor, a él jamás le han gustado las multitudes ni tampoco tener un trato estrecho con las personas ¿De verdad piensas que podrán llegar a algo? Sé que esto sonará cruel y que ustedes dos hicieron una promesa pero… deberías seguir con tu vida.

— Kyoko-_chan_, tú estás con Tsuna-_san_ así que probablemente no puedes saber lo que siento, solo trata de entender por qué lo sigo esperando. Sé que recibe mis cartas y que las lee, es solo que Hibari-_san_ no es una de esas personas que te las contestará, a él le cuesta ser atento, pero eso no quiere decir que no me quiera-_desu_.

Kyoko lanzó un largo suspiro, en todo ese tiempo se lo había dicho mil veces pero nunca le tomaba importancia, siempre terminaba diciendo que estaría bien, que lo seguiría esperando. La verdad se lo decían solo por su bienestar pues Haru había perdido gran parte de esa avidez tan característica en ella. Ahora se ocupaba simplemente de ser una espectadora, no se involucraba mucho con los demás, se había vuelto un poco solitaria.

…**.**

Haru y Hibari, como era costumbre, se encontraban en la habitación del azabache. Ésta era de un reconfortante estilo japonés, con los suelos de madera adornados con el tatami. En esos momentos el ex prefecto miraba a su novia desde el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa japonesa. La misma le mantenía la mirada, cosa que nadie había osado hacer jamás hasta ese momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —preguntó ya molesto por la larga discusión.

— Quiero que Hibari-_san_ deje de llamar a los demás así, es bastante ofensivo.

El azabache enarcó una ceja, retando con la mirada a aquella herbívora que tenía las agallas suficientes como para recriminarle algo.

— Quiero que los llame por su nombre-_desu_.

— Eso está difícil.

— Haru le dará un premio si lo hace. —sonrió de forma juguetona para luego, súbitamente, cambiar su expresión por la habitual —. No, es imposible, Haru quería ser seductora pero le ganó la vergüenza-_desu_. —bajó el rostro empezando un monólogo.

Hibari se levantó del lugar que estaba ocupando para ir hacia la joven que seguía sumida en su mundo. Se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas próximo a la castaña, con el dedo índice levantó su rostro e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran, de forma seductora aplicó fricción a la pequeña nariz de su novia con la propia, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

— Creo que en realidad eres seductora, Miura. —declaró dándole un beso fugaz en los labios para luego empezar el anterior juego de nuevo.

— H-Hibari-_san_… No haga eso, lo está haciendo para que yo olvide la pelea, eso no es justo-_desu_. —la joven se alejó del rostro de su novio que seguía en la posición anterior.

La Alondra la observaba atentamente, quería recordar cada rasgo del rostro de esa mujer, cada pequeño detalle en ella era de suma importancia para los recuerdos que se llevaría. Haru ya nerviosa por el contacto visual se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta tirándola con el fin de abrirla; la nube solo siguió su recorrido con los ojos.

— H-Haru dejará que lo piense-_desu_. —declaró para luego salirse de la habitación.

Esa herbívora era muy mala actuando. Ahora, luego de diez años de la formación de la Décima Generación Vongola, solo utilizaba la tercera persona cuando estaba nerviosa, era la principal prueba de que estar cerca suyo la ponía de cabeza y eso a Hibari le encantaba. Era una herbívora, su herbívora.

…**.**

Haru se levantó luego de que, sin que se diera cuenta, Kyoko dejara la habitación. La verdad no le importaba lo que le dijeran, ella era de cierta forma feliz así. Bueno, no lo era y lo admitía, pero lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir y sabía que en el fondo él también lo hacía. Se levantó de la silla que estaba ocupando y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, minutos después ya la había abandonado. Caminó por los desérticos pasillos de la sede Vongola, buscando al décimo, claro, hasta que su mirada chocó con otra persona.

— Gokudera-_san_. —pronunció.

El peliplata se tensó al verla y en un acto de desesperación escondió el sobre que traía en manos tras él. Haru lo notó y se acercó al instante a inquirir la causa de esa acción.

— ¿Qué esconde ahí, Gokudera-_san_?

— Nada, aléjate mujer estúpida. Este sobre es para el Juudaime.

Y no mentía, ese sobre era para Tsuna pero no quería develar quién se lo enviaba. Hacía años se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía pero no soportaba ver a esa joven con una sonrisa falsa frente a todos, sin asistir a fiestas, sin recordar lo esencial de sus amigos en su vida. La única palabra existente en su cabeza parecía ser "Hibari". Maldecía a ese imbécil por haber osado dejarla en la espera de algo que no iba a llegar.

— Gokudera-_san_, venga aquí. Sé que me está ocultando algo y lo voy a descubrir-_desu_. —declaró en vano peleando por quitarle aquel sobre.

El guardián se deshizo del agarre de la joven y corrió en dirección a las oficinas del líder Vongola. Ante ese alboroto salió abriendo la puerta antes de que aquellos dos llegaran hasta el lugar, mirando fijamente en busca de la causa de tal alboroto. En el momento vio llegar a Gokudera seguido por Haru que corría como persiguiendo su más utópico sueño.

Gokudera ingresó luego de hacer una reverencia, seguido por la joven que saludó con la mano a su amigo. Tsuna entró tras ellos luego de lanzar un largo suspiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó a ambos que corrían alrededor de los muebles como unos niños.

— Juudaime, dígale a la mujer estúpida que deje de acosarme. Llegó un sobre para usted, pero ella quiere interceptar su contenido.

— Tsuna-_san_, él me escondió ese sobre de forma sospechosa. Podría ser de…

— Gokudera-_kun_, dame ese sobre. Haru, siéntate. Lo leeré para ti en voz alta.

— Juudaime, la carta es de…

— Lo sé, déjanos solos.

Tsuna sabía perfectamente que Haru seguiría con sus esperanzas si él no la detenía. Su súper intuición jamás le mentía, sabía que su amiga sufría y quería evitárselo de cualquier forma posible. También era conocer de los sentimientos de la tormenta y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su mano derecha siguiera en silencio, obviando un dato tan grande y de tanta importancia.

El peliplata estudió al jefe, nuevamente tenía esa mirada llena de determinación. Luego posó sus ojos sobre Haru, a quien éstos se le iluminaron como una mañana de primavera luego de un largo e insufrible invierno. Sabía perfectamente qué sucedería, romperían su corazón una vez más. Caminó hacia el jefe y le confió el sobre con las manos temblorosas, luego de esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para esperar en el pasillo.

Tsuna caminó hacia su escritorio, siendo observado como si se tratara de la persona más interesante del orbe entero por Haru. Tomó una navaja del cajón de su escritorio y forzó el sobre para que éste se abriera, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

_Moscú, 24 de junio del 2020._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo Vongola:_

_Mi estadía en este lugar ha sido bastante larga y me animo a decir que ha sido fructífera. Todos los secretos de las cajas armas me han sido develados y ahora puedo asegurar que estamos a salvo de cualquier peligro. Empero, tengo más noticias que podría ser de su interés y éstas se tratan de la persona de Byakuran Gesso. Ha sido encarcelado exitosamente por los Vindice y puede que se le aplique el castigo mortal, de todo esto será informado en unas semanas._

_Por otra parte le comunico que antes de asumir el cargo de líder de CEDEF debo realizar un viaje más largo. Le comunico pues que iré por dos años a Nueva Zelanda pues juzgo que hay asuntos que usted desconoce y que son de suma importancia. Los documentos de la misión se encuentran en el sobre, espero que ninguno de sus guardianes intervenga en un tema tan delicado, solo déjelo en mis manos._

_Sin más que informar, me despido de usted con la certeza de que nos comunicaremos pronto._

_Hibari Kyôya._

Al terminar de leer aquella carta, Tsuna volcó su atención hacia la joven que tenía enfrente. Ésta tenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras la sombra de sus flecos.

— Haru… Haznos caso, él no volverá en mucho tiempo. No sé por qué te pidió que esperaras pero no es justo. Eres joven, eres hermosa y él te niega la posibilidad de ser su compañera. Entonces creo que deberías abrir tu corazón a alguien más… Por favor, Haru.

La joven se mantuvo en la misma posición, pero las manos apretaban con fuerza la falda de su vestido. Resultaba bastante doloroso enviar cartas a diario para que él sepa que no lo has olvidado mientras no te son contestadas, mientras él prolonga su tiempo de lejanía haciendo el suplicio más grande del que ya es. Pero lo que le parte el corazón es que no la mencionara ni por cinco segundos en aquella misiva ¿De verdad la había olvidado? Ya no eran simples conjeturas, era la más cruda realidad.

— Gracias, Tsuna-_san_. Volveré en la noche. —concluyó para levantarse y salir a paso rápido.

Una vez afuera las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos con rapidez, pero al volverse su mirada se encontró con la del guardián de la tormenta que ante aquella vista no pudo más que hacer un gesto de dolor.

— Mujer… —se interrumpió al verla pasar a su lado, alejándose como si quiera dejar un recuerdo atrás.

Haru corrió por los pasillos hasta abandonar aquel lugar, solo tenía un lugar al cual ir, la casa de sus padres. Al llegar saludó con suma educación a los vecinos que ya la reconocían como la joven que venía a visitar una casa abandonada. Al entrar fue directo hacia su cuarto, había cambiado bastante durante los años pero seguía siendo el único lugar reconfortante para ella. Las repisas de libros seguían portando aquellos monumentos del saber que traían a su mente la más pura tranquilidad. Se sentó en la esquina del cuarto con uno de éstos en sus manos y empezó a leer, después de todo "_nunca conocí sufrimiento que una hora de lectura no aliviara_1".

…**.**

Haru se encontraba en la azotea de Nami-Chuu, a punto de lanzar la maldición más horrible que se viera jamás en contra de Hibari Kyôya. Él por su parte estaba parado frente a la joven esperando su respuesta, claro que ésta resultaba totalmente efímera pues él ya había tomado su decisión.

— Kyôya ¿Te irás? —volvió a preguntar.

— Hmp —afirmó.

Su relación había pasado por muchos niveles hasta ahora, llevaban cinco meses juntos y Haru se sentía con la total libertad de llamarlo por su nombre. Él era casi lo más importante para ella, sus padres recientemente se habían ido y ella solo lo tenía a él para cuidarla. En el transcurso de ese tiempo habían logrado avances importantes, él ya no se mostraba igual de frío, de hecho la cuidaba y celaba con frecuencia del guardián de la tormenta aunque ella no lo entendiera. En esos momentos, le acababa de dar una noticia devastadora. Como guardián de la nube era imposible para él estar por más tiempo con la familia Vongola así que se iría para empezar una investigación que según él duraría un año.

— ¿Te irás por un año? —su mirada se entristeció—. Pues vete, no necesitas quedarte por mí, creo que ni siquiera pensaste en lo que yo sentía. Pues —rió nerviosamente—, creo que este es el fin.

Caminó hacia la salida, segura de que él no movería un dedo por detenerla y que se iría sin mediar palabra en su defensa, después de todo le importaba más quedarse solo que los meses invertidos en su relación.

— Miura, —la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se marchara—, dije que me iría pero no que quiero que lo nuestro se termine.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, un beso corroboró la sinceridad de esas simples palabras, luego otro y otro hasta que Haru olvidara la idea de escapar.

— Volveré por ti y cuando lo haga jamás podrás alejarte de nuevo porque te ataré a mí de modo que no puedas alejarte bajo ningún pretexto.

No contestó nada, era imposible negarse a esa metálica mirada inquisidora. Simplemente asintió como una niña al pedido que le estaba haciendo, segura de que cumpliría su palabra.

…

Eran las ocho de la noche y llegaba a la mitad del libro. Evidentemente había olvidado todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tan sumida se encontró en las páginas que la transportaron más allá de su simple tiempo y espacio. Se levantó del suelo y estiró las piernas cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a donde ella estaba.

Dejó el libro en el estante de nuevo y se apresuró hacia la puerta, luego de agarrar un paraguas que tenía cerca se dispuso tras un estante esperando a que el intruso ingresara. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y antes de que ella pudiera dejar inconsciente al recién llegado se detuvo al ver de quién se trataba.

— Mujer estúpida ¿Acaso quieres matarme? —increpó la tormenta.

Haru bajó el objeto al suelo y lo dispuso en su lugar anterior, para luego volverse hacia Hayato que la seguía observando.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Gokudera-_san_?

El guardián dudo un poco antes de responder palabra alguna, la verdad ni él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero en toda la tarde no pudo alejar ese rostro de su mente, uno devastado por el dolor.

— Vine porque supuse que estarías aquí, decidí que tal vez… Vine a invitarte a cenar ¿Está bien? —gritó exaltado, él no era bueno para esa clase de encuentros.

Haru hipó como hace tiempo no lo hacía, sacando un sonrojo al albino que la veía volver a ser aquella niña de la cual se enamoró, claro, sin admitirlo en ningún momento.

— Gokudera-_san_…

— No te equivoques, mujer. Es solo por lo que te hizo ese bastardo. —las sietes últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Haii! —nuevamente mostró esa sonrisa que hacía que Gokudera se tambaleara, de todas formas estaba felíz porque no tendría que pensar por mucho tiempo más en Hibari, ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Tsuna sabía perfectamente que Gokudera amaba a Haru desde hace años, pero también sabía que Haru no correspondía a ese amor. De todas formas, el modo de actuar de Hibari le molestaba, así que tomó el móvil y llamó, sin importarle que ese maniático no le quisiera contestar o que golpeara a Kusakabe.

— Kusakabe-_san_, siento mucho lo que le voy a pedir pero… Necesito hablar con Hibari-_san_.

El hombre del otro lado de la línea asintió a duras penas, fue hasta su jefe y le tendió el móvil, claro está, luego de recibir una mirada asesina.

— Hibari-_san_, —llamó el castaño luego de que el aludido respondiera un "hmp" del otro lado—, quiero saber algo ¿De verdad piensas irte por tanto tiempo?

— Yo no miento, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Es algo necesario.

— Pero… Haru ¿Qué pasará con ella? Lleva mucho tiempo esperándote, ni siquiera respondes sus cartas.

— No las respondo porque no es necesario. Ella dijo que me amaba y que esperaría por mí. Yo no dije cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, cómo era posible que fuera tan frío y distante. Cada día veía a Haru más triste y él simplemente decía eso. No lo entendía.

— Creo que deberías decirle la verdad. Si no la quieres entonces deja que se olvide de ti de una vez. Ella está sufriendo y tú simplemente alegas eso.

— Ella lo supo desde un principio y aún así lo aceptó así que debería estar bien.

— Hibari-_san_…

— Herbívoro, estás colmando mi paciencia —era cierto, Hibari había dejado de llamar a las personas de esa forma pero cuando se enojaba lo hacía de nuevo.

— Haru se irá con sus padres y no creo que vuelva. Sabes que ellos han sido asediados por otros mafiosos ¿Sabes por qué se quedaba a pesar de que sus padres se comportaran tan distantes con ella? Lo hizo solo por ti, creyó que tú de verdad volverías.

Al otro lado de la línea Hibari abrió los ojos de par en par, por primera vez estaba sorprendido. Haru se iría, se iría sin él y para siempre. Entonces sin apartar el móvil de él fue hasta el pequeño cofre de plata y lo abrió, encontrando sus misivas en él. Era cierto, ahora que lo pensaba, en las últimas ya no podía sentir toda esa vivacidad que antes emanaban con solo abrir el sobre.

— No te diré nada más, solo que si de verdad la quieres… —un suspiro largo salió de sus labios—. Si de verdad quieres algo serio con ella ve mañana al aeropuerto central porque luego será demasiado tarde. —después de decir esto colgó.

¿Qué se creía ese herbívoro? Él estaba al otro lado del mundo y sobre todo, no correría por una simple mujer que no podía guardar ni una simple promesa. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan agitado? ¿Por qué sentía necesidad de llevar una mano a su pecho para sentir que su corazón aún latía? ¿Por qué se sentía muerto en vida? Sin entenderlo, chasqueó la lengua, tomó el cofre y dio órdenes tajantes a Kusakabe de preparar un jet privado porque en unas horas saldrían rumbo a Japón.

* * *

Gokudera y Haru llevaban una hora hablando de trivialidades, sentados en una mesa redonda, en un restaurante italiano. Se podía ver el sonrojo en sus rostros producto del alcohol que corría por sus venas, aún así estaban conscientes de su alrededor.

— Estúpida mujer ¿Aún lo amas? —preguntó Gokudera tomando otra porción de su _Cappon magro_2_._

Haru mantuvo el tenedor entre las manos, mirando a un punto muerto del lugar, para luego dirigir sus ojos a los de la tormenta.

— Aún lo amo, pero él no a mí.

Gokudera tragó con dificultad, pensaba que tal vez le había llegado la hora de ser sincero. La observó para luego acercar lentamente su mano a la de la joven.

— Estúp… Digo Haru —la aludida se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Gokudera—, yo… te amo.

La joven, como es de esperarse, se sorprendió. Su rostro quedó totalmente rojo. Para esconder la evidencia se viró hacia otro lado.

— Gokudera-_san_, yo no puedo responder a sus sentimientos-_desu_

Sorprendentemente para ella la tormenta le sonrió de forma dulce. Ella se despabiló al instante para mirarlo por primera vez fijamente.

— Lo sé, pero quería que lo supieras.

Ella le sonrió de igual manera, era bonito después de todo lo que había ocurrido que alguien te expresara amor después de tanto tiempo. Bajo la vista de nuevo para luego mirar a su interlocutor, debía decírselo para que no se llevara una sorpresa.

— Gokudera-_san_, yo me iré mañana-_desu_.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Lo sabía perfectamente, eso resultaba más difícil para ella que para él porque dejaba gran parte de su corazón atrás. Sabía que eso significaba que iba a olvidar a Hibari, pero también que probablemente no regresaría jamás para no tener que recordar lo mucho que sufrió por ese amor.

— Está bien, sabes que puedes volver. —dijo al fin Hayato.

Ella con una gran sonrisa asintió, para luego levantarse y salir a paso lento del lugar. Esa noche Gokudera Hayato la escoltó hasta su vacía casa y no hacia la sede Vongola. Entonces lo recordó, las maletas de la joven ya estaban en su cuarto, esperando por su partida. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, capaz de romperla en dos pero no le importaba, porque esa podía ser la última vez que la viera.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en medio del aeropuerto despidiendo a Haru. Ésta simplemente sonreía, sin mostrar ni un atisbo de tristeza. Luego de unos segundos levantó el único bolso que le permitía cargar con ella a bordo del avión, para empezar a caminar a su destino. Nuevamente se volvió hacia sus amigos, nuevamente el balancear rítmico de sus manos les hizo recordar que probablemente ya no la volverían a ver. Entonces ella caminó con más decisión, con el pasaporte y el boleto que la llevarían hacia un futuro diferente en mano.

— No te atrevas a irte, herbívora. Te prometo que si lo haces te morderé hasta la muerte.

Haru quedó inmóvil, esa voz… no podía ser, no lo podía creer. Se volvió con los ojos abiertos de par en par y ahí lo vio, a aquel que le juró que volvería. Siempre tan elegante, siempre tan siniestro, siempre con esa sonrisa adornando su jovial rostro.

— K-Kyôya… —dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, acercándola casi violentamente a su pecho, aprisionándola para que no pudiera marcharse.

— ¿Qué es lo que estabas a punto de hacer? ¿Ibas a abandonarme?

—K-Kyôya, usted… me abandonó… me olvidó. —contestó ella sin poder reprimir por más tiempo sus lágrimas.

Hibari no respondió a eso, simplemente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso sin la menor culpa latente en su alma, separándose minutos después. Haru lo miraba directo a los ojos, con el sonrojo adornando sus facciones.

— ¿Qué te abandoné? Mira esto… —fue hasta Kusakabe y tomó el cofre entre sus manos caminando seguidamente hacia Haru.

Ella lo observó con detenimiento, no entendía lo que sucedía. Miraba a Hibari y luego al cofre, repitió el procedimiento mil veces sin poder comprender, hasta que él abrió el objeto. Dentro había sobres de papel perfectamente acomodados. Tomó uno entre sus manos y lo que vio le sorprendió. En ellos se podía leer su nombre y estaba escrito con su letra, eran sus cartas.

— Son… mías —dijo mirándolo de nuevo.

— Puede que no te haya contestado escribiendo, Miura. Pero las respuestas las tenía en mi cabeza para decírtelas apenas te viera. Después de todo eso acordamos, que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar yo te diría todo lo que siento y que no me volvería a irme sin ti. Pues… —se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras.

Los demás se miraron sin entender, simplemente vieron a Haru llorar como una niña entre los brazos del joven guardián de la nube.

— No te irás de mi lado, Miura. —declaró él para besarla de forma casi desesperada en los labios.

— No lo haré, me quedaré a tu lado. Después de todo yo te amo —corroboró ella nuevamente lanzándose a sus brazos.

No se separarían porque después de todo el cielo estaba preparado para que volaran juntos.

—_**FIN—**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este One-shot, como ya lo he dicho, está dedicado a **DarkinocensDLT,** Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por apoyar mis historias. Una aclaración, como no sé cómo se expresa la Haru del futuro opté porque dejara de usar la tercera persona pero manteniendo el "desu" que la caracteriza. Espero que también haya sido del agrado de quien lo haya leído. Pues, me despido y gracias por leer :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**La nube flotante que no será atrapada por nadie y sigue su propio camino" (Reborn)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_****Saya Christopher****_

1 _"Nunca conocí sufrimiento que una hora de lectura no aliviara"_ **Frase de Montesquieu.**

2 **Cappon magro: **_es una torta con pescado y verduras cocidas__._


End file.
